


Cuddled By The Fireplace

by Gemini_00



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, F/M, Gen, Holiday Bingo 2018, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Prompt: Cuddled by the fire placeIt's a fact that the paranormal can cause a room to feel cold. Martha and Thomas Wayne use this as a way to force their family together during the winter of Gotham





	Cuddled By The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



> For: Arsenic

“We’re making the room cold, dear,” Thomas whispered to his beautiful wife as they watch their son’s and his loved ones from the other side.

“They have the fire going,” She smiled, “I’d like to sit and watch them just for a moment.”

The ghost of Wayne manor smile down upon the woman who makes their son a little less serious as Selina Kyle tugs him onto the couch, wrapping around him while Alfred the Cat meows at them from her lap. Batman seemed to need a night of rest as per Selina Kyle and Alfred Pennyworth decided.

“What do you think of her, my love?” Martha asked, “Is she good enough for our little boy?”

The fire burns bright, shining off Bruce’s porcelain skin. Selina began to massage the knots on his back, a small mischievous smile shining off her face. Bruce was not a stranger to love nor heartbreak. 

“I certainly hope so,” Thomas smiled as he took her hand, “Maybe we should leave.”

“Oh just a moment,” She declared, “I heard Alfred say the children would be in soon. That Stephanie girl is forcing Timothy to come in. You know how ill he can get in this weather if he doesn’t take care of himself.”

“And we know how bad he is at that,” Thomas smiled as he thought of the times where Martha and Thomas intervened just enough by switching out the coffee with decaf or leaving out a sandwich that he must’ve forgotten to make himself.

“This fire is awfully warm,” Matha mused, “At least from what I can remember.”

“Many nights we spent in front of this fire,” He nodded, “Kept us warm. We did other things to keep us warm.”

“Thomas!” She giggled, “Our son is right there!”

“Not like he can hear us,” Thomas laughed.

Before she could reply, they both heard the door open and shut from the front door. The loud boots informed them of their second grandson’s presence as well as their grand daughter’s arrival. Jason took Cassandra out for skiing or something winter related.

“I thought it was cold out there, why is it so cold in here?” Jason yelled as he entered the living room.

“I’m quite warm,” Selina smirked as she wrapped her arms around Bruce.

“That must be because you’re using me as your own personal heater,” Bruce grunted, “Your hands are freezing.”

“Oh really? Let me get in on some of that,” Jason grinned wickedly.

“No. Jason- No!” Bruce yelled but it was too late as the street boy, who is less of a boy everyday, jumped on the two with his snow covered clothing.

“You’re too big for this now!” Bruce yelled but Selina was already stuck under them laughing loudly. She’s taking it quite well for someone stuck under two grown men that weigh 200 pounds or more.

“He’s getting wetmarks on the floor with those boots. Alfred will have a fit,” Martha shook her head with a smile.

“Maybe, most likely not,” Thomas smiled at her. But they both noticed Cassandra staring in their direction. It wasn’t unusual. All of their family members will sometimes sense a presence that they can’t make sense of- especially the formerly dead ones. The ones that have made contact though they can’t remember that very well. 

Jason can’t remember the moments he woke up to Thomas holding him tightly in that horrid warehouse in Ethiopia.

Cassandra doesn’t remember Martha singing her songs until she woke up again.

Damian doesn’t remember his grandparents protecting him from vengeful spirits.

Stephanie doesn’t remember them pushing her back down, forcing Leslie to go back and save Spoiler.

“Cass,” Jason yelled, “Bruce is real warm.”

She snapped out of it, “Sorry. Thought I heard a voice.”

“Damian is upstairs,” Thomas spoke about the little desert boy, “He should be down here with them. That child gets cold more than any child I’ve ever met.”

Titus head poked up at the mention of his boy, as did Alfred the Cat’s though the feline went straight back to relaxing. Thomas smiled at the dog, “What do you say, Titus? Go get Damian, okay?”

The dog barked randomly before jetting up to his master’s room to retrieve the boy.

“Weird dog,” Selina frowned.

“Have you met his owner?” Jason snorted only to be slapped upside the head by Cassandra who scowled at him.

“I think Bruce will be just fine, my love. But perhaps we should leave. We are making the room quite frigid.”

“Hush,” Martha smirked, “There’s nothing but warmth in this room right now.”


End file.
